Te arreglaré
by MollieB
Summary: Cordelia Foxx no quiere enfrentarse al exterior. El mundo se ha acabado derrumbando en su espalda. Pero Misty Day está allí para arreglarlo.


**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez vuelvo con algo nuevo. Con American Horror Story, mi absoluta obsesión. Siempre he querido escribir sobre Asylum, pero nunca he sabido muy bien qué, así que vengo con Coven y una nueva OTP, Cordisty (Foxxday?) no sé muy bien como llamarlas, pero es un shippeo importante, y no-cannon así para variar. Espero que por aquí tengamos fandom de AHS en español. **

**Hasta el próximo fic, es siempre un placer.**

_Nota: AHS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus tramas, etc, etc._

* * *

La habitación dormía y lo único que rompía el perpetuo silencio era la respiración acompasada de Cordelia Foxx. Miraba al techo fijamente. Desde que había recuperado la vista intentaba mantener siempre los ojos abierto. No quería volver a la oscuridad.

Hacía tres semanas desde que Hank había muerto y había descubierto la verdad. Su vida había sido una farsa. La única persona en la que se consolaba cuando el amor de su madre era tan pequeño que acaba consumiéndose en algo inexistente no era real. Era todo fingido. No se había dado cuenta y aun así había estado sola toda su vida. Y eso dolía aun más que si simplemente hubiera perdido a su marido.

Tenía miedo de salir de aquellas cuatro pareces y tener que volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Fuera se estaba desencadenando una nueva guerra y la mayoría de los mortales no se enterarían siquiera de ella. Ojalá pudiera ser uno de ellos. La magia no le había aportado nada bueno. Le había regalado una madre sin amor, un marido falso y la imposibilidad de concebir hijos. Y ella había tenido que aguantar cada golpe bajo con la cabeza alta.

Un nudillo chocando con la puerta levemente se deslizó bajo la puerta. Cordelia no contestó. No quería aguantar a su madre reprochándole cosas o a algunas de las alumnas compadeciéndose de ella. El sonido se repitió y la bruja apretó los labios.

- Cordelia… soy Misty, ¿Estás bien? – Acompañó al tercer sonido una suave voz

- Si… - suspiró ella –

- ¿Puedo pasar? –

Ella sí, ella sí que podía pasar. Era la única (exceptuando la tía Myrtel) que le había demostrado que le importaba de verdad. No por interés. No. Había sido su mayor apoyo desde que había aparecido en la escuela. Con su sonrisa dispuesta a todos y su afable delicadeza a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa. Y aun con toda esa delicadeza encima, cuando estaba con ella, Cordela se sentía mejor, se sentía abrigada, se sentía viva. Y hacía mucho que no sentía así.

- Si, pasa – Suspiró la bruja sin abrir mucho los labios.

Entró. Y la oscuridad se tragó su pelo cobrizo. Se dirigió a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas dejando que un atisbo de luz desembocara en las rodillas de Cordelia. Misty Day llevaba una taza de café espeso en sus manos y dejó en la mesilla. La hija de la suprema hizo ademán de cogerla, pero la chica la paró:

- No, te quemarás las manos –

Cordelia sonrió y miró a Misty a los ojos. Era muy bonita. Nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera calar tanto en ella. Con Hank había sido distinto. Ella estaba perdida en el mundo y él llegó para rescatarla. Y lo demás dio igual. Porque él era el apoyo que necesitaba. Y bastó.

- ¿Cómo estas Delia? – Preguntó la joven bruja mientras le acariciaba el brazo

- He estado mejor, para que mentir – Susurró por miedo a que la oyeran

- Estamos solas, se han ido todas, pero les he dicho que yo me quedaba contigo –

Delia se sonrojó. Aquella chica se preocupaba más por ella que cualquier persona lo había hecho nunca. Y era preciosa. No entendía lo que sentía. Pero como alguna gente dice, el amor es sobre personas, no sobre géneros.

Misty se recostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. Siempre había estado sola. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había interesado por ella hasta que Zoe la había encontrado. Y aquello no es que hubiera salido muy bien. Pero con Cordelia. Con Cordelia era diferente. Le enseñaba cosas nuevas, se preocupaba por ella, simplemente le daba cariño, lo que nunca nadie había hecho por ella. Misty Day se había refugiado a lo largo de su vida en canciones de Steve Nicks. Y por primera vez, no se sentía desolada.

Se giró y miró a Cordelia. Seguía observando el techo.

- ¿Por qué no cierras los ojos? – Preguntó la muchacha curiosa.

Tengo miedo de ver la oscuridad y quedarme atrapada en ella, otra vez –

Misty le cogió la mano y se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Cierra los ojos, estoy aquí, contigo. No te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo –

Delia apoyó la oreja en la almohada y lentamente cerró los ojos. Allí estaba la oscuridad de nuevo. Abismal ante ella y con ganas de tragársela. Apretó la mano de la bruja más fuerte y notó como otra mano se apoyaba en su cintura y la acariciaba con ternura. Los ojos dispares volvieron a abrirse y se encontraron con otros azul oscuro.

Misty la observó. Uno de sus ojos parecía llegar al infinito, y el otro mostraba penumbra. Aquellos no eran los suyos, pero representaban su alma.

- ¿Has tenido miedo? –

- No –

Y con un monosílabo se instauró de nuevo el silencio.

Cuando Cordelia despertó unos brazos lechosos la rodeaban. Su nariz casi rozaba la de Misty. Por la franja de las cortinas no entraba luz, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. Se quedó inmóvil. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. No pudo evitar toser y la joven bruja abrió los ojos, pero tampoco se movió.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Susurró Day mientras se acurrucaba más junto al cuerpo de Cordelia.

- Sí, todo está mejor –

Aquella chica había conseguido en unas pocas horas lo que nadie había conseguido en años. Estaban cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Tan cerca que se confundían los alientos.

- No estoy segura de lo que está pasando – Dijo Misty mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara a la bruja.

Cordelia no contestó. No tenía más palabras, todas se marchaban con el amanecer. La penumbra comenzó a desaparecer, dejando que un halo de luz acariciara el techo más alto de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no contestas? No te enfades … -

Pero no respondió esta vez tampoco, al menos no con palabras. Cordelia Foxx rompió el pequeño espacio de aire que quedaba entre ella y Misty Day y atrapó sus labios sin pensar en lo que aquello podría desencadenar. Y obtuvo respuesta. Una mano en su nuca la atrajo más a la chica como si sus labios se fundieran en uno. Sentía fuego dentro de su boca. Tal vez por la magia, tal vez porque nunca nadie le había besado así.

Se separaron y una respiración entrecortada se interpuso entre las dos. Los labios hinchados de Delia seguían sobre la barbilla de la muchacha.

- Misty, tengo miedo. De esto, de lo que sucederá, de lo que ocurre ahí fuera, de todo –

- No te preocupes, estamos juntas en esto –

Y esta vez fue ella quien depositó un cálido beso en su cuello y se acurrucó en él. No dejaría que nadie la tocara. Cordelia Foxx ya estaba demasiado rota, y ella la arreglaría.


End file.
